24fandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Hodges
Great Britain |role=Production designer (Motorcycle rider) (CTU staffer)}} : You may be looking for actor Joseph Hodge. Joseph Hodges (born ) was the production designer on 24 from Season 1 to Season 7. He was also a co-producer for seasons 6 and 7, and served as director and second unit director on some action sequences and DVD prequels. Biography Hodges has over 15 years of experience in the film and television industry. It was during his second year at The Brighton School of Architecture that a friend insisted he see a film called Blade Runner. After seeing the film he decided what he would like to design for a movie one day. “I didn’t realize there was a job as a designer on movies and just thought that when I became a successful architect in my fifties someone would approach me to design their movie”. While visiting a childhood friend living in the United States after graduating from Brighton in 1989, Joseph was offered his first job on Star Trek The Next Generation. Since then he has worked on many projects including The Shawshank Redemption (with Bob Gunton, Mark Rolston and Jude Ciccolella), Dracula, Hook and The Big Tease. Role on 24 Hodges designed sets for seven seasons of 24, as well as directing the action sequences on the DVD prequels and the 2nd Unit for Season 4, 5, 6 and 7. Hodges left the show in 2009 after completing Season 7 and was not involved in the eighth season. He was also a co-producer for seasons 6 and 7. Although not credited for the pilot episode, the opening sequence set in the Ext. Malaysian street, the Int. where the Agent makes the call back to the US and the interior of the Washington Party were all added after the pilot had been shot and were designed by Joseph. It should be noted also that the CTU from the pilot was a location and the CTU was designed by Joseph following the flavor of this location shot in the pilot. ''24'' credits 24-related appearances * Hodges provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm" (with Jon Cassar) ** "Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm" (with Jon Cassar) ** "Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm" (with Jon Cassar) * 24: On the Loose, Season 3 DVD * Making a Scene - Season 5 Prequel, Season 4 DVD * Breaking Ground: Building the New CTU, Season 4 DVD * Blood on the Tracks, Season 4 DVD * Logan's Retreat, Season 5 DVD * Webcast Diaries, Season 6 DVD * Scenemakers, Episode 1 * In , he played a motorcycle rider who stopped by the train tracks and looked over at Kim Bauer and Jane Saunders. * In , he played a CTU staffer in the opening shot of the new CTU. Selected filmography * The Big Tease (1998) * Living Out Loud (1997) * Rocket Man (1996) * Tank Girl (1994) * Apollo 13 (1994) * The Shawshank Redemption (1993) * Dracula (1991) * Hook (1990) Television work * 24 (2001-2009) * More Patience (2001) * Jack and Jill (1999) * Space: Above and Beyond (1995) * Viper (1994) * SeaQuest (1993) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine '' (1992) * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation (1989-90) Video games * Need For Speed: Undercover (2008) * Black (2007) External links * Official website * * Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Season 1 crew Category:Season 2 crew Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 4 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Uncredited actors